Fate Stay Night: Homecoming
by KRAgito
Summary: My one shot on how the FSN anime should end. SaberXShiro paring.


FATE STAY NIGHT: Homecoming

The characters in this story are not related to me but to their respective creators. I know a lot of people felt the ending of FSN anime was bitten sweet so this is my own ending. Don't sue me, just enjoy!

A white field is all Saber could see. The ground was warm as she walks with bare feet. All she has now on her body was a white cloak.

A short breeze pass her warm cheek as she move onwards. She started to remember what happened.

Just moments ago, she was a fallen king, fatally injured in battle. Her remaining knight, Sir Bedivere was by her side. Her last order as a king was for Excalibur to be given to Vivian, the lady in the lake. She leans near a tree as her eyes began to feel weary.

She wonder if this is really the life she has hope for. From that fateful day she pulls Caliburn from the stone, her life was a tormented one. Battles after battles, she could see her men fell and her own son turned against her.

But she accepted this life as a promise.

A promise to someone.

Someone irreplaceable to Saber.

She will never forget that orange hair and his naïve smile. That warmth she has long forgotten. The one person who make her a woman again.

Then a chime rang.

Saber looked up and a glowing object materializes in front of her.

"Arturia Pendragon"

"I have long forsaken that name. My name is Arthur and I am the King of Camelot." Saber spoke firmly.

"Was the King of Camelot…but we know who you really are, Saber."

Saber's throat went dry. It was impossible for anyone to know that name in this life.

"Is this some sort of trickery?" She was getting anxious and the glowing object came nearer to her.

"Do not fear. I am the Holy Grail. I only appeared in times of needs and I have been waiting for you."

"The grail? I thought…I destroyed it! It's impossible!" Saber shouted back!

"Yes, you did destroyed me and what's remained is my essence flowing through time and space."

Saber couldn't understand its explanation, however the Grail do not appeared hostile.

"Why did you appear?"

"When you destroyed me, I could sense your desires and dreams from you and your master. I know you want to go and relive your life again as King. But I could sense sadness and lonely from the moment you strike me."

"That's…that's none of your concern!" Saber is wondering is this all a bad dream.

"Saber…for centuries, I appeared before countless warriors who asked nothing more than power. Your own dream…you sacrificed your own happiness to lead a country. Is this what you really want?"

Saber touched her heart and cringed hard. The Grail was right; her country came first but is it worth it? She sealed her heart to forget that person and now she is free from her woes but there's no way she can meet him in this life or the next.

"Holy Grail, is it too late?"

"What do your heart tell you?"

Saber's eyes started to turn wet. She has long forgotten what are tears, her heart beating faster and her mind has one person.

"I…I really want to meet him…I really do! Shiro! I love you!!! I really love you!!!"

The Grail started to glow brightly than ever before. Saber's eyes was blinded and the last words she could hear was…

"All in good times, Saber…all in good times."

PRESENT DAY

"Sempai! Sempai!"

Shiro slowly opened his eyes and a purple hair girl was sitting next to him.

"Sakura Chan?"

"Morning, Sempai!"

Shiro looked at the top ceiling of his room. It was the same brownish color and he could hear the sound of swallows outside the garden. It was mid spring and the smell of cooked rice was lingering in his bedroom.

"You better get ready, Sempai." Mutou Sakura took her leave and Shiro slowly got out of his futon. He looked at the calendar on his wall and realizes it is a school day. He stood up and a familiar plush toy lion was sitting on his desk.

His heart paused for a second and he smiled to it.

"Morning, Saber."

Then he went to wash up.

After suffering another morning breakfast with Fuji "Taiga" Nee and Ilya gate crashing and wrecking the table again, he began to wear his uniform and started to lock the doors. He passed by the dojo behind his house and approached it.

He was about to lock the dojo door but again, he hesitated. He slowly opened the door and it was filled with emptiness.

His left foot entered the cold floor and then another.

"_Move your feet, Shiro!" _

Shiro turned around but no one was there.

"Yeah, move your feet." Shiro knew that voice anywhere. It was one of a kind but everything about her was unique. Her aura, her spirit and that smile, it was irreplaceable.

He could never forget that night where he first meet her at the old shed and from a strict, cold hearted warrior, he melted her heart and believe in him. He shared an imitate night with her before they went for their final battle but knew in his heart, he could never make her stay here after seeing her dreams.

He decided to make that painful decision and her dream came true, leaving him all alone in this world.

But Shiro was lucky. He has friends that care for him; the pain has subsided but truly never gone.

He then took a deep breath and smiled.

"What are you doing now, Saber?"

Then he locked the dojo and left for school.

School time passed by and very soon, Shiro started to pack his books. A familiar red jacket approached his desk and stamped his table.

"Emiya Kun!"

His eyes looked at an annoying Tosaka Rin.

"Hi, Tosaka San…what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You're suppose to meet me for training last afternoon, didn't you know?"

Shiro scratched his head and a snap!

"Oh…I completely forgot! Sorry, Tosaka San!"

"You know, for a person who won the Holy Grail war, you can be sometimes real absent minded."

Shiro giggled a bit. Sometimes he forgets that Rin can be quite amusing when she gets angry.

"So, are you ready for your training?" Rin snapped her fingers.

"Sorry, Tosaka San. I just want to be alone today. Rain check?"

Rin wanted to argue but couldn't. After all, it has been a month after the war and Shiro knew his heart was somewhere else.

"All right, I'll drop by later this evening. You better prepare some good food when I come!" Rin then took her leave.

Shiro slowly walked out the school gate. His heart had a strange feeling after leaving the dojo.

He began to walk aimlessly in the streets but unknowingly; he walked passed the park, the shopping mall, places that he and Saber went before. He started to reminisce the good and bad times with her as he walked on.

Shiro finally arrived at a bridge. The traffic on the road was surprising less. He raised his right hand to the bright sun and smiled.

"Saber, I don't know if you could hear me. This one-month, was the most difficult time for me. Without you, I could have ended my life with you but your dream shows me a hope. To never give up in your beliefs, to be a hero and protect everyone! Saber! Thank you! Thank you for giving me a dream!!"

He could feel tears flowing down his cheeks. His heart knew a lie. What he said was to just ease the pain.

Saber was all he truly wanted.

It will take a miracle for her to come back to this time.

Then footsteps approached him.

Shiro was worried that a passerby could think he is insane and quickly clean his tears.

_"No, Thank you."_

The voice froze him. It was as if all time stopped. He slowly turned his head and there she was.

A blond hair girl with beautiful blue eyes.

Her white blouse and blue skirt was sparking clean and the smile is as bright as the sun.

"Sa..Sab…SABER!!!!"

They hugged each other and kissed passionately.

"I miss you, Shiro."

"I miss you, Saber!"

"Welcome back." Shiro spoke.

"I came home." Saber whispered softly.

THE END 

Author's notes: Just something that I wanted to do it but never got a chance after watching FSN. I think someone here did a similar fanfic but never mind; we all wanted a happy ending in FSN. So hope you like it. Don't mind the grammar. Reviews and Comments!


End file.
